The Refuser of Hugs
by May a Chance
Summary: Danny Mahealani was confused; there was no one on the team who'd ever refused one of his hugs yet here was Isaac Lahey who could have beaten Danny up with ease acting like a disobedient puppy. Thank goodness for Scott McCall. Or Isaac flinches away from Danny and Danny thinks he's homophobic. T for implied abuse.


Spreading his arms, Danny grinned at the on-coming lacrosse player, prepared to envelop the boy in a bear hug for a game well-played. The boy in question was Isaac Lahey, the only person on the team who was orphaned (and not adopted at any point in time like Jackson had been) and had also been accused of murdering his own father. Danny thought the whole thing was crap; he knew Isaac and psychology. A child who had the greatest parents in the world would give their life for them; a child who had the worst parents in the world would do the same but out of fear instead of love. And there were no in-betweens when it came to parenting; you were brilliant or you sucked.

Continuing to grin, Danny leaned towards the taller player. He was expecting the other to envelop him and clap his back before both made their way to the locker room, just like most of the guys did. Despite the kindness that seemed to seep from the lacrosse player most of the time, his delighted expression changed to one of terror. Quickly as the gangly boy could (seriously, he was 6'1 at 16! He should have barely been able to walk!), he flinched back and away from Danny, a hurried apology uttered followed by a swift departure. Some would have called his awkward clumsiness adorable but Danny was horrified.

His grin slipped from his lips as he gazed after the hurrying boy. The joy from a game well-won was gone.

Perhaps he'd met a player on his team who wasn't so accepting.

"It's not you," a voice offered as condolence. Danny glanced over his shoulder to find Scott McCall standing around five feet off. While unimpressive, the 5'6 boy was brilliant on the field. "As best as I can tell, it's the action he fears."

Danny tipped his head as he turned. "What do you mean? It's not just me?"

Smiling sadly after the taller boy, Scott replied. "It's everyone. It was Sheriff Stilisnki after his father was killed, Erica after discussing Marvel comics and Boyd during movie night last week. Definitely not just you and definitely not 'cause he's homophobic. I'm actually pretty sure he's bi. Leans towards girls, I think. God, he's like a love-sick puppy looking at Erica. Not the point. Not just you, Danny-boy." There was a distance in his gaze, as though the crooked-jawed boy were staring off at nothing rather than at the retreating figure. "You could be his twin brother or best friend and he still wouldn't let you hug him." A faint smile traced the other's features. "I don't know why I just know he's like that. Don't take it personally."

A large hand clapped Danny's shoulder, awkward because of height differences. For a moment, the lacrosse players stood side by side gazing after Isaac. "On the bright side, he's as close as a high school player comes to a lacrosse prodigy. He's gotta be as good as you and that's saying something." Danny's words were an attempt at a joke yet they came out sullen and depressed. "He's even better than Jackson... who hasn't shown for practices in days but nonetheless."

"The jerk," Scott offered and Danny replied with a laugh. "But in all seriousness, I worry about Isaac. He's like me. Weird."

"Got that one right."

A laugh. "Shush. Just remember not to take this personally. Isaac won't let me hug him either and God knows I've tried so hard to get him to let me hug him!"

"You like him." An observation.

Another laugh, this one saddened. "I met Isaac and I thought he was the weirdest kid I'd ever met or ever would meet. He was quiet yet had an air of cockiness to him, and through it all he's sad." Scott glanced up at Danny with a ferocious grin. "Besides, have you _seen_ this guy?! He's like a puppy who's grown too quickly or something. Too-long limbs, big eyes and fluffy hair! He's this little puppy and I adore it." Danny had to agree; by no means was Isaac _hot_ but he was certainly cute. "We'll get through to him eventually. Some day he'll accept a hug from someone on the team. Some day."

"Coach is gonna kill him."

"Oh hell yeah."


End file.
